


The Power of- Oh, sorry

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy point of view, Casual Invites, Episode: s07e04 The Power of Three, Eyebrow Raising, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, Missing Scene, The Doctor flirting awkwardly, a lot of it, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: The Doctor flirts with an Analyst and Amy Pond has never seen anything quite like it... She thinks the Doctor is flirting anyway, but she wonders if he knows that,
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/O, Eleventh Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	The Power of- Oh, sorry

She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about UNIT, given that they barged into her house a few hours ago when she’d barely finished her breakfast and Rory had been in his underwear.

But, the Doctor seemed to trust them without question, which, whilst not a gauge of how truthful and honest an individual might be, Amy got the feeling that she could trust most of them too. 

The Doctor was babbling a mile a minute as they walked through the hallways to leave the Tower of London, what were the cubes, how did they get here, how nice it was to see Kate Stewart, having not seen her since she was a teenager apparently. 

Amy nodded along, interjecting a comment here and there that made the Doctor grin in that way that made her happy and reminded her of her daughter, out there somewhere in a prison for killing the very man who walked head first into someone else.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t look where I was going!” The Doctor speaks and the guy takes a step back, blinks then grins sheepishly at the Doctor and Amy notes almost immediately that the mad man with a box grins a little too friendly then he would at any other human, “How do you do, I’m the Doctor!” 

The man blinks, then his mouth gapes a little bit, brown skin catching the light nicely and Amy herself would admit he was cute, “You...You’re the Doctor?”

“That’s me!” The Doctor’s grin turns into a genuine smile, “And you are?”

A hand is jutted out between them and it’s shaking slightly, “I’m O.” 

“Oh?” She echoes, stepping forwards, “How is Oh your name?”

The Doctor looks at her, like he can judge her social skills, “Amy, you can’t just ask someone after their-”   
  
“No, no it’s okay.” O says and smiles softly, eyes wide and dark, “It’s an office Nickname, can’t really shake it, see whenever I walk into a room my Boss says “Oh, it’s you.” and it just kind of stuck.” 

Amy blinks, “That’s a bit mean.” 

“Office politics.” He shrugs, “Whatcha gonna do right?”

She looks from him to the Doctor, who’s smile has faded a little bit, “You definitely aren’t one of Kate’s then, she doesn’t do nicknames or anything like that…” 

“Oh, no, I’m not from UNIT.” O begins to retract his hand, but the Doctor catches it and shakes it, then his smile brightens significantly and Amy raises her eyebrows at him, the Doctor furrows his own at her as she smiles, “On loan from MI6, not that they even believe this is aliens, oblivious to all of this them.” 

She watches his eyes roll, “Well, you could show them the Doctor, he’s the most alien, alien I’ve ever met.” She pats the Doctor’s shoulder as he tenses and looks at her with a playful glare.

“Oi, I fit in just fine, Pond.” He defends himself, letting go of O’s hand finally to point at her in mock disappointment, “I fit in better than other aliens, let me tell you that, some people who use perception filters could not stand out more if they were a sontaran walking through a street of people in full uniform!” 

She watches as O’s eyebrows furrow, “That hasn’t happened since ATMOS though has it?”

“You know about that?” The Doctor’s attention was immediately snapped back to the MI6 agent, “Interesting idea, horrible execution.” 

O smiles, it twitches for a moment and Amy feels her eyebrows raise further as the man takes a step into the Doctor’s personal space and the Doctor just lets him, doesn’t move away, “I have to agree, Earth’s atmosphere would have definitely benefited, if it hadn’t been killing people.”

Her eyebrows furrow, as she watches the Doctor adjust his bowtie, then lean forwards slightly, “You understand me! What are you doing at MI6? You would be much more useful to UNIT or even Torchwood.” 

“Ah, well, Torchwood’s not exactly around anymore and UNIT wasn’t hiring when I was job hunting.” O puts his hands in his pockets, and the Doctor reaches forwards and places a hand on the man’s shoulder, also not a regular thing for the Doctor, “I’m an Analyst, the data keeps me busy, plus watching C’s face when something comes through that he can’t explain away with a wave of his hand is a little entertaining.” 

The Doctor pats the man, leaning a little closer still, seemingly having completely forgotten that she’s there at all, “I could put in a good word for you with Kate, she’s always looking for bright minds and you look like you have quite the brain.” 

“Oh, well, thank you…” 

Amy coughs, the Doctor’s gaze snaps to her, he had  _ definitely  _ forgotten she was there, “Shouldn’t we get going Doctor? Rory’s waiting for us.” 

“Right, quite right- But…” He looks at O and tilts his head, “Have you ever seen Earth from Orbit? Or the northern lights? Or have you ever wanted to go off planet, or back in time or-” 

“ _ Doctor.”  _ Amy interrupts him again and watches as he looks almost a little annoyed for a second, she raised her eyebrows again, “I’m sure O has work to do.” 

The Doctor pouts, “I could bring him right back, no one would have even noticed him gone!” 

“Are you offering me a trip in the TARDIS?” O’s eyes are sparkling and the Doctor’s attention is present on him once again, “I mean, I haven’t ever seen Earth from orbit but…” 

There’s awe in his tone, this look in his eyes that Amy would mark down as trouble as she often had the same one when it came to the idea that you could go literally anywhere in space or time. 

“...I do have a job to do, can’t leave Earth unprotected.” He finishes, deflating a little bit, “Besides, I don’t really make a habit of running away with aliens I’ve just met.” His lips twitch, as if he’s just told a joke. 

Amy grins, deciding that she likes him, “The Doctor doesn’t usually offer just anyone a trip in the box, you must have caught his attention-” She blinks, noticing something before it was gone, O seemed to change in demeanor, just for a moment, but then returned to being a little jittery and very nervous, “..That doesn’t usually happen.” 

“Oh, that’s… Interesting.” O nods, turning his gaze to the Doctor from her, smiling wide and easily, shy too, he was  _ definitely  _ smitten, “It was wonderful to meet you- OH! I know, what if I gave you my number?”

_ Smooth,  _ Amy internally appreciated as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, writing a number out. 

“I haven't changed it, had the same number since I was like fifteen.” He shrugs, holding out the paper to the Doctor, who snaps it up like it’s an interesting piece of technology, opening his jacket to put it next to the sonic screwdriver, “So, don’t worry if you can’t reach me…” 

The Doctor smiles, lopsided and a little giddy, “I’ll definitely call you!” 

“Texting also works… It was lovely to meet you, Doctor.” 

She watches the raggedy man from her back garden smile, “It was wonderful to meet you as well O.” 

O nodded once, then walked past them. 

Amy watches him walk down the hallway, then turns to face the Doctor, who’s watching him as he leaves too, “Well…” She prompts, poking the Doctor with her elbow, “He was cute.” 

“He was interesting.” 

“He seemed to think you were cute too.” She doesn’t think her eyebrows have ever been this high on her head before, “That was a smooth move giving you his number.” 

The Doctor’s hand flies up to his pocket, as if he hadn’t really thought about it, “I’m not cute Pond, I’m handsome.” 

She snorts, “No, you're adorable, Rory’s handsome.” 

His eyebrows raise.

“Don’t tell him I said that.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

They start off down the hallway, before she elbows him again, “So…” 

“So what?”

“You gonna text him?”


End file.
